Rooster
Rooster is the fifth position on the Cyn Clock. Roosters are known for their strange ability to always turn female and be able to lay eggs, even without a child inside. The standard font color used for roosters is #E5E5E5. The typing quirk for roosters involves changing all u's to double o's. The typing quirk for roosters also includes capitalizing all Os in words, except if they were originally u. For example, the previous sentence would say "The typing qooirk fOr rOOsters alsO incloodes capitalizing all Os in wOrds, except if they were Originally oo." as shown. Their tags are a lower case o followed by their capitalized first and last initials. Typing Quirk Roosters replace u with oo and capitalize any o that wasn't originally u. In some cases, roosters replace o's with zeroes, but only if the zeros don't have a line through them. The Os are meant to look like eggs. Abilities Roosters, even if male as a human, are converted to female in rooster form. This actually makes the roosters "hens". However, hens are able to lay eggs, thus these "roosters" change to female to be able to lay eggs. However, the roosters often lay eggs without children in them, but they can lay eggs with children in them. Their beak and the eggs they lay are dependent on their element, with most eggs acting like frags. A child born from a specific element will have that same element upon birth. Space has a black hole beak and black speckled eggs, which follow a straight path and ignore gravity. Air has a fragile beak and lightweight eggs, which arc upwards when thrown. A child cannot be born from either Space or Air eggs. Normal have normal beaks and empty shell frags. A child born from this egg has no noticeable differences. Water has a beak with gills to filter air underwater and eggs like homing torpedoes, able to lock on targets in the water and useless on land. A child born from this egg will have heat vision to seek out living creatures and gills to breathe underwater, but struggle to breathe on land. Fire has a beak which conducts heat and eggs which blast out magma when broken. A child born from this egg will be immune to lava and also have a flaming beak. Ice have a beak with Frono's Touch, a touch that freezes anything it comes in contact with except itself, and eggs which produce an arctic blast when broken. A child born from this egg will also have Frono's Touch, but are also immune to Frono's Touch. Rock has a nutrient-rich and solid beak as well as hard-to-break eggs. Any child born from this egg will have the strength of a golem, quack of an earthquake, and skin of a rocky alpine. Toxic have venomous beaks and poison gas eggs. A child born from this egg would quickly suffocate and die. Light has shiny beaks and flash bomb eggs. A child born from this egg will glow like a vampire, and are often elected to guide the way during explorations. Mirror have reflective beaks and glass scalpel-spreading eggs. A child born from this egg are almost immune to damage on the outside, near perfectly reflecting the damage back. Dark has a hollow beak and blinding eggs. The hollow beak causes anything touching its peak to be consumed, unless the rooster is inside that thing or the object is at least twenty times the volume of the beak. Anything large but within this range is shrunken down and sent inside them. The blinding eggs cause anyone catching sight of the egg's burst to get blinded by darkness for anywhere between fifteen seconds and five minutes. Any child born from this egg will be blind, but the same. ∞ has a reflective venomous beak of sub-zero rock mixed with magma which glows. As long as the rooster is not inside an object and the object is not at least twenty times larger than the rooster, the rooster can decide whether or not to consume it should the object touch its beak. These roosters can perfectly breathe underwater, in lava, on land, in thin atmospheres, and in toxic conditions. Any child born from this egg consumes the parent, turning them into a soon-to-be child despite Death By Cyn. This cycles continues until the adult rooster somehow dies or deranks from ∞ to Dark. Cyn Name Any u's in the first name are changed to oo. The first name and last name are combined. If the first or last name ends with a double letter, the ending for that name is changed to a single letter. If the last name ends in any part of "ooster" from -o to -ooste, the remaining part is added on to the end. If the last name ends in -r, the last two letters are subtracted until r is not the last letter. If this results in one or no letters left, the first non-r letter in the first name is used instead. If an ending isn't given already or the "first name ending in r" is completed, -ooster is added to the end of the first and last name to get the cyn name. Extra Rooster Information * Roosters are 5 on the Cyn Clock. 5 is also the position of the Ice rank. * Cyn roosters are technically hens, since females lay eggs. However, if the cyn rooster was a male in human form, they still return to a male when they revert from rooster form. * Roosters are one of the smallest cyn, yet a Dark rooster can consume 1 out of 12 cyn types and an ∞ rooster can consume 11 out of the 12 cyn types. ** The only cyn an ∞ rooster cannot consume is the largest of them all, dragons. The only cyn a Dark rooster can consume is the smallest of them all, rats. * Due to their small size, light text, and frag eggs, roosters are often used on battlefields as stealthy take-down agents, along with snakes. * The royal roosters that are known are Todd, Ted, and José. They are all in the Strat family. Category:Cyn